


In This Moment

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, explicit for eventual sexual situations, more tags to be added later, pent-up sexual frustration, potential angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles detailing moments in Darcy Lewis' and Loki's lives together - from their first encounter to the very end (whatever that may be) and every sweet, sad, and sarcastic moment in between. Important to note that these drabbles will not be posted in chronological order!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, as stated in the summary, the events in each chapter will not directly lead into the next. What you read in one chapter might take place before or after what happens in the next. I'm just telling a love story out of order, using drabble-esque moments to piece it together. Because these two are my new OTP and I can't get enough of them. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darcy and Loki get a surprise..._

Darcy paced nervously back and forth in her living room, chewing on her lower lip as was the bad habit she had kept since she was a child. She placed one hand absentmindedly on her lower abdomen as her thoughts raced. 

_Baby, baby, baby_ , she repeated the word over and over again in her mind. _We’re going to have a baby_. 

She had just visited her doctor earlier that morning, who had confirmed the news she had quietly been speculating about for the last couple of weeks: she was pregnant. Initially she had been overcome with absolute joy; she was thrilled. But as she drove back home her thoughts quickly turned to a worrisome nature: how would Loki react? 

Having a baby had not been in the cards for either of them at the time being. Sure, they had talked about maybe one day starting a family, but this was very unexpected. They hadn’t been trying to get pregnant - it was an accident. And Darcy worried that Loki wouldn’t exactly be as thrilled as she was. 

Now she stood in her living room as the sun dipped down over the horizon and the sky softly poured rain, and she heard the familiar crack and saw the burst of light that signaled Loki’s arrival from Asgard. Her heartbeat quickened as she tried to plan out her speech in her head: _Loki, sit down. We need to have a talk. No, no, shit, that sounds too much like I’m breaking up with him. Loki, I just saw my doctor, and I’ve got some news. Wait, no, that sounds like I’m sick and dying. Shit._

Before she could process any more thoughts, Loki opened the door and stepped inside, running his hand through his long dark hair and shaking out the rain droplets. “You wouldn’t believe the most difficult time I’ve just had sneaking out of Asgard tonight. I swear, I believe Heimdall is onto–”

“So, I’m pregnant,” Darcy blurted out, cutting off Loki. He stared at her in surprise and cocked his head to one side. 

“You are with child?” He asked quietly, his tone of voice unreadable. They stood far apart from each other in the living room as the rain continued to splatter rhythmically against the windowpane. 

Darcy nodded her head in anticipation and loss of words, biting her bottom lip so hard she was afraid she would chew it clean off. She tentatively looked up to make eye contact with him, her green eyes meeting his blue, bracing herself for his reaction. 

He gracefully strode across the room, slowly closing the distance between them, and taking her hands into his own. “We’re going to be parents?” He asked again, his wide eyes searching hers. 

“Yep,” She practically breathed out the word, looking up at him expectantly. 

Loki’s face suddenly burst out into the widest grin, a look she had only seen on him in the rarest of occasions. He wrapped his long arms around her lower back and buried his face into her hair as he pulled her into a fierce hug. Darcy squeezed back, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. 

“I thought maybe…well, I guess I thought you wouldn’t be this happy.” She confessed, her voice sounding full of disbelief. 

Loki pulled back and placed both hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. “Darcy, how could the news that you are to be the mother of our child ever disappoint me?” 

Darcy felt a weird mix of emotions bubbling up inside her – stupidity, for ever doubting his reaction; joy, for the life now growing inside of her; and love, for the man standing in front of her – and she smiled as tears began to well up in her eyes.


	2. Last minute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jane lets Darcy in on some last minute news before Jane's big day..._

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Darcy stood in front of the full-length mirror as an Asgardian chamber maid pulled tight the strings of her corset from behind. Not only was the unbearable snugness of the top making it hard for Darcy to breathe, but the giant stone-laden fire pit roaring in the center of the room was making her start to sweat. 

“Oof!” Darcy heaved as the woman pulled the last string, both hands grasping at her hips as if she could somehow loosen the corset that way. 

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Jane chided lightly from the other side of the room, where another team of maids doted upon her as they did her hair and makeup. “You’re gunna look hot.” 

“Oh good, at least that’ll match my body temperature,” Darcy quipped, fanning herself rapidly with both hands. “Can we turn down this fire place or something? Jesus.” 

As one maid silently obeyed Darcy’s request, another stepped forward and laid out before her a beautiful dark blue strapless gown that ruffled away to reveal a black under skirt. Darcy held the stunning gown up to her chest, studying herself in the mirror with a low whistle. 

“This dress alone is probably worth a year’s rent in my apartment back home,” she said, as a maid took it from her and helped her step into it. 

“It’s a gift, from Frigga,” Jane explained. “The whole wedding ceremony and celebration is.”

“Well, Frigga has good taste,” Darcy mused as the back of her gown was secured. She looked at herself in the mirror, her dark brown curls falling in tresses off the side of her head and spilling down towards her chest. “You know, not to toot my own horn Jane, but I don’t think maids of honor are supposed to look hotter than the bride on the wedding day.”

“Ah, I think I can hold my own,” Jane teased back as she came around to stand by Darcy. “What do you think?”

Darcy turned to look at her friend, and her mouth fell open. Jane was wearing a strapless, figure-hugging golden gown that was accentuated with shimmering diamonds of multiple colors throughout the length. Draped across her back was a sheer cape, which gave her an ethereal and almost god-like appearance. 

“WOW,” Darcy breathed. “Yeah, you win.”

The girls laughed, and Jane twirled around in her dress, setting off sparkles of light whenever the diamonds caught the reflection of the firelight. “Thor’s one lucky dude,” Darcy smiled at her best friend. 

Jane slowly came to a halt, her thumbs picking nervously at the folds of her gown. “Oh, speaking of Thor, there’s something I forgot to mention…” 

“What?” Darcy asked cautiously, not liking the sudden change in Jane’s demeanor. 

“I was talking to him this morning...and he said that on Asgard it’s custom for the maid of honor and the best man to share the first dance with the bride and groom…and also to share a kiss in front of the newly weds. It doesn’t have to be a big thing, it’s just symbolic for the love that surrounds the new couple. Or something. Thor says the tradition goes back thousands of years.” 

Darcy raised an eyebrow, “So, who am I smooching?” 

“Well…do you remember…Loki?” Jane asked hesitantly. 

“WHAT?” Darcy screeched, her eyes widening. “That maniac who tried to blow up New York City? No way!” 

Jane tried to placate her friend, “No, no, listen. Thor’s told me he’s changed. He’s better now. Honestly. Do you think Thor would have made him his best man and allowed him to even be at his wedding if he didn’t believe that?” 

“If I suspend disbelief and pretend that’s true, then _why_ did you wait until just _minutes_ before your wedding to tell me this?” Darcy asked, her voice panicked. 

“Because I knew you would freak out either way,” Jane explained, a sad look on her face. “And I didn’t want to you to abandon me.” 

Darcy sighed, her mouth set into a grimace as she looked at Jane. She suddenly felt guilty for exploding at her best friend, especially at a time like this. “Jane,” she huffed, shaking her head. “I would never abandon you.” 

Jane looked at Darcy hopefully, “So, you’ll go along with it? You’ll do it?”

“Yeeeeessss,” Darcy groaned reluctantly, as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. Jane thanked her over and over again as she walked out of the room to put the finishing touches on her makeup. 

“…but it doesn’t mean I’m going to like it,” Darcy whispered to herself under her breath.


	3. The tipping point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loki has never been comfortable with commitment..._

“You’re avoiding me,” a voice drawled from behind the shadows. Darcy froze, her hand hovering above the lock on the door she had just entered. 

“How did you get into my apartment?” She asked without turning around. 

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t so blatantly change the subject, darling,” Loki stepped forward, and her body tingled as she felt his presence directly behind her. 

Darcy pivoted around to face him, adamantly standing her ground. The moonlight cast an almost sinister glow on his face, without detracting from his handsome features. He didn’t intimidate her. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” she responded, her voice level. “I had other plans tonight.” 

“Is that so?” Loki cocked an eyebrow, challenging her. “I detect the lingering scent of cheap cologne hanging in the air around you. Tell me, did your plans involve acquainting yourself with imbecilic, Midgardian boys?” 

“First of all, Lucas is a man, not a boy,” Darcy held up her fingers to count on, “and second of all, yes, I did go on a date with him.”

“And did you enjoy yourself?” He asked, his voice thick with mocking. 

“Totally,” Darcy replied nonchalantly, knowing how much it would irk him. “He’s a great kisser.”

“Don’t lie, Darcy,” Loki said, sounding impatient. “It doesn’t suit you.” 

“Well, you know what else doesn’t suit me?” Darcy asked, her voice rising slightly. “This. You. Us. Whatever we are. I’m tired of it. Don’t get me wrong, you’re definitely the most incredible guy I’ve ever bagged in bed – but that’s all we ever do. Talk about a string of hit and quits. We have never actually spent any time together outside of bed - save the disastrous night we met at Jane and Thor’s wedding. Is that all this is ever going to be? Because I can’t keep doing it if it is.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, taking in the words that had been felt between them for months but never spoken until just now. Darcy stared up at him, her eyes searching his for some kind of answer. 

“What are you so afraid of?” she whispered. 

Loki lowered his head and pressed his thin lips against her soft, full ones. He moved his mouth against hers until she gave in and gently sucked on his lower lip. He brought one cupped hand to the side of her face and gently caressed her cheek. Darcy let out a small breath as he left an open-mouthed kiss on the corner of her lips, and then continued to drop sweet kisses down the length of her neck. When he finished, he raised his head to look her in the eyes. 

“Losing you,” he finally responded quietly, his voice sounding sad an immensely vulnerable. 

With that, he reached around her and unlocked the door, walking out into the moonlit night and leaving Darcy standing there feeling as confused as ever.


	4. Bottoms up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _sometimes love demands that rules be broken..._

The echoes of hurried footsteps and drunken laughter bounced off the walls in the long corridor. Streams of broken moonlight shone between columns and cut through the dark shadows, briefly illuminating the two figures as they ran towards an ornate marble door at the end of the hallway. 

“Shh,” Loki commanded suddenly, placing a hand over Darcy’s mouth and pushing them against a wall tapestry, out of the sight of passing guards. Darcy shook her mouth free from his hand and purred, “Pretty kinky move there, throwing me against the wall like that.” 

Loki shot her a look of confusion and amusement, “I should have recalled the effects Asgardian mead had on you from the night we first met all those years ago. You really have trouble keeping your mouth shut, don’t you?”

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows and giggled, “No filter.”

Loki rolled his eyes and signaled her to follow him once the guards had turned the corner. Fingers intertwined, they darted towards the door. Loki raised one outstretched hand and ran it in front of the handles as Darcy watched the door magically unlock.

Once inside, they descended a marble staircase dimly lit by candlelight. Darcy squeezed Loki’s hand tighter as they made their way down, “If your mom knows about us, why do we have to sneak around the palace like this?”

“Because she is the only one here who knows,” Loki responded. “Midgardians are not allowed on Asgard. Only on rare occasions…for instance, my brother’s wedding. If anyone else saw you here with me, it would be treason. Especially if my father saw us.”

They finally reached the last step, which opened into a small, oval room. On a pedestal sat a vial of golden liquid. Loki flicked his wrist and the room burst into a warm glow, the candles lining the walls having been lit by his magic. 

“So, you guys don’t give this out to just anyone, huh?” Darcy asked, eyeing the liquid and instantly sobering up as the decision she was about to make came clearly into focus. 

“No,” Loki said, circling the pedestal. “The only mortal I’ve ever seen granted the Elixer of Life has been Jane Foster. And only because she is married to my brother.”

Darcy noticed a hint of sadness in Loki’s voice, and she walked over to loop a sympathetic arm around his waist as she pulled him close. They had discussed it before: Odin would never approve of Loki’s marriage to a Midgardian, to Darcy. The father and son had had their differences in the past, but as time wore on, the bond between them had been worn impossibly thin; almost nonexistent. As hypocritical as it was that Thor had been granted permission to marry a Midgardian, Loki would never be granted that opportunity as long as Odin was still king.

“Bottoms up then, hm?” Darcy smiled up at Loki and took the vial in her hand. The golden liquid that would grant her thousands of years rocked gently back and forth as she brought it to her lips.

“I love you, Darcy,” Loki said with a sudden, quiet seriousness. It was the first time he had ever uttered those words to her – their love had always been felt, never spoken. Then again, they never really had been a conventional couple, anyway.

Darcy winked and smiled at him before downing the liquid in one shot.

“I know.”


End file.
